Areas (Alpha654's Series)
Every Break the Chest game, upon progressing far enough, begins to spread out into various different areas. Players, enemies, and chests in these areas can only be attacked by players or enemies in the same area, and some areas may have special effects. By the end of Alpha654's series, there were 19 areas that players could go through. Some were brought back from the original game, and some were entirely new. 'Overworld' The story of every single Break the Chest game begins in the Overworld, which is commonly seen as a grassy plain (similarly to other forum games on the Geometry Dash Wiki and Geometry Dash Fan Wiki). It does not have any associated element. This area is often the spawn point for all players, whether they are new or whether they just respawned after dying. It is also the spawn location of the very first Wooden Chest that spawns at the start of every game. One could also go mining in this area. Doing so would give the player Stone, Iron Ingots, or Gold Ingots, which could be used to upgrade weapons. It later became the home base for The Enlightened, a subfaction of the Cyan Legion. ---- 'Desert' An area full of coarse, rough, irritating sand. It was unlocked through the use of a Desert Portal Key. It was associated with the Sand and Fire elements, giving entities with those elements 1.5x attack power. Sandstone and Fire Essence, materials which upgrade weapons and change their element, could be found here. ---- 'Jungle' A thick jungle, unlocked by using the Bridge Kit to cross the ravine between it and the Overworld. It was associated with the Grass element, and so Vines can be found here. ---- 'Sky' A large, immobile, solid cloud in the sky. Unlocked by planting a Redwood Tree Sapling to create a way to climb up there. It was associated with the Light and Thunder elements, and so Light Essence and Thunder Essence can both be found here. The only reason Air was not one of the elements here is that that would give the Sky three elements, when one could be given to the Mountain instead. ---- 'Mountain' A tall, rocky mountain, looming above the other areas. Unlocked by using the Mountain Pickaxe to clear a way up. It was associated with the Rock and Air elements, and so Mountain Rocks and Air Essence can be found here. It also became the home base for the Dragon Nest, led by Sweg Dragon (now known as Acer of Dragons) ---- 'Ocean' Specifically, players in this area are on a boat in the middle of the ocean (at least, this was the case in Alpha654's game). The area was thus unlocked with the Ship Blueprints. The area was associated with the Water element, and so Water Essence can be found here. ---- 'Tundra' A vast, snowy plain, unlocked by using the Magic Snowflake to create a portal there. The area was associated with the Ice element, and so Ice Essence can be found here. With the addition of factions into Alpha654's game, the Tundra became the area in which the most factions had their home base, with a total of four: The Fox Corps, led by player Alpha654; The Chilled, a sub-faction of the Cyan Legion; the Nice List, a benevolent Christmas-themed faction led by Good Santa; and the Naughty List, a malevolent Christmas-themed faction led by Bad Santa. ---- 'Ocean Monument' A secret area, discovered after player Sweg Dragon attempted to go mining, on a boat in the middle of the Ocean. It contained many Guardians and Elder Guardians, the latter of which had to be killed to obtain Prismarine Crystals. These Prismarine Crystals could then be combined into the Prismarine Gemstone, one of five items needed to progress the story. ---- 'Ravine' A secret area, discovered after lots of caving in the Overworld. High-tier non-elemental materials could be found in this area, but lava was originally supposed to be present as well. ---- 'Corruption' Hackey5's corruption in TimewornKaiju's game inspired the main gimmick of this game's Corruption, which allowed it to corrupt those who spent too long in the area. The upside was that chests that spawned in this area held better loot. One player, MASTERFARKOS, was nearly killed by the corruption, resulting in the X Realm's collapse and the X Star being turned into one of the five items needed to progress the story. The Corruption was also associated with the Dark element, meaning Dark Essence could be found here. In addition, The Wounded, a subfaction of the Cyan Legion, had its home base here. ---- 'X Realm' An area suggested by the player MASTERFARKOS. Aside from the original six areas (Overworld, Desert, Jungle, Sky, Mountain, and Ocean), this was the first area added to the game. 'Prior to Destruction' The X Realm was originally supposed to be a realm with fewer enemies and better loot. It offered a safe place, especially for newer players; however, this would not last forever. 'Empty Dimension' After MASTERFARKOS' corruption, the X Realm was destroyed, leaving in its place an empty dimension. It was, however, possible to repair this area. Air Essence could be used to restore the atmosphere, Stone to restore the ground, and X Essence to do the rest; the latter had to be obtained by activating the Dark Statue, which would have been obtained later on in the game. Unfortunately, this was not completed before the game came to an end. ---- 'Tutorial Realm' This realm was suggested by the player Scientedfic. It was also the home base of the faction known as the All-Any Fighters, also led by Scientedfic. ---- 'End' This realm was suggested by the player EndermanR169. It was not, however, the home base of the Enderman Clan, the faction led by EndermanR169, as this faction already had its home base in the Jungle by the time the End was added. ---- 'Nether' This area was created as part of a random event, and was inspired by the music video "Dragonhearted", by CaptainSparklez. It became the home of the Pigman Kingdom, which became a constant threat throughout every other area. ---- 'Volcano' A land of fire and lava that isn't in its own separate dimension. Unlocked using the Volcano Portal Key. Oddly enough, this area served no real purpose until the Grinch fled to it during his fight, but it was never used again. ---- 'Beach' This area was added as a part of an encounter in which the player Alpha654 was captured by a powerful boss. This boss, composed of several phases, was fought over several chapters, and was the last boss to be defeated before the game was abandoned. ---- 'Forest' An area associated with the Grass and Dark elements (though only Vines and Wood could be found here). It also had a hidden connection to the Ravine, which would cause players to take damage if they fell into it; however, this never became used. ---- 'Bowser's Castle' The final area added to Alpha654's game. It was split into two different areas, although they might have worked better as one. It was, of course, from the Mario series, and many of the objects and enemies in the areas come from this series. It was also suggested by TimewornKaiju in his initial suggestion for new mechanics. 'Path' This area was inspired by the Bowser Path area from the game Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. In order to reach Bowser's Castle, players had to go through this area, which took 2 turns. 'Castle' This area was the home base of the Koopa Kingdom, and was heavily guarded by a lot of enemies from the Mario series. It was also separated into rooms, with every new one containing stronger enemies. ---- 'Mega Crab' The Mega Crab was added into the game on October 30, 2019 - the same time as a Mega Crab event in the mobile game Boom Beach. Interestingly, this area also functioned as a boss, the only one in Alpha654's game to do so. The Mega Crab itself could attack entities in the Ocean, but it could not be attacked directly; rather, players had to board the Mega Crab (which took one turn) and fight various towers from Boom Beach, slowly progressing towards the Mega Core. Fourteen defensive towers existed on the Mega Crab, all of which had to be destroyed in order to attack the Mega Core. The core itself, having 250000 health at the start, took 5% of its maximum health as damage from every tower destroyed, mimicking the behavior of its Boom Beach counterpart. By the time it was accessible, it had 75000 health. Upon defeat, the Mega Crab began to self-destruct, which would have dealt massive damage to any player still on board three turns from then. In addition, it performed a few other "attacks" during the process, such as crashing into the water and generating a tsunami. Upon self-destructing, the Mega Crab area was removed from the game. Trivia * Several other areas were planned to be added at some point during the game, but were never implemented. ** The Black Hole was the original location of the final battle. As the game evolved, however, the plans for the final battle changed quite drastically. ** The Mesa and the Village were announced at the same time as the Volcano, but not much else was said about them. One of these three areas was supposed to be used to progress the story of the game, but that event never occurred. * The X Realm (prior to its destruction) was originally listed with a red font, as the Game Master (Alpha654) believed that it was similar to the Nether. * At one point in the story, players went to the original Break the Chest game to collect one of the five items needed to progress the story. This was also done to wrap up the plot hole left by the first game's end. * Near the end of the game, several areas were given health bars, which would have caused them to be removed from the game if their health reached zero. This mechanic, however, went underused. Category:Areas Category:Alpha654's Series